Two Asakuras & an Anna
by mochipixo
Summary: Choosing between an arrogant womanizer or the laid back nice guy, sometimes the choice isn't as easy as it seems. (AU - Yoh x Anna x Hao)
1. Chapter 1

The ray of the sun flooded her bedroom announcing it's time to wake up. But Anna's been awake for awhile now. Actually scratch that, she never truly slept at all last night. There were moments she dosed off but they were short lived lasting no more than thirty minutes each at most. Today was the day she will be graduating summa cum laude at Keio University. Any parent would be proud, however Anna did not have any parents. They abandoned her when she was so young she could not remember their faces.

It didn't matter though because she did all this not for them, but for the family that took her in. Most of them with the exception of one particular arrogant jerk welcomed her to their home with open arms. They gave her everything she needed so she would no longer be the lonely, homeless girl living in abandon buildings. However, the main person she really wanted to be proud of her was Kino. And today Kino said she had something very important to talk to her about. She still remembered the day they met clearly.

-x-

_Anna's stomach growled as she sat against the wall of the brick building, contemplating what she should do for food. It had been over three days since she last ate anything. She was so hungry, she even entertained the thought of going back to her foster parents. The moment the thought came to mind, Anna quickly shook it away. A boy she had seen around the alley walk by with his gazed fixed on something, or rather, someone. It was an old lady walking towards her car carrying a huge designer purse around her right arm. The corner of his lips curled as he continued to stare at the lady while he walked toward her direction. It didn't take a genius to know what he had in mind. _

_With a sigh, Anna looked around for something. Spotting an empty glass bottle, she grabbed it and quickly caught up walking behind the guy. They were only a few steps away from the old lady when the guy made a swift run to grab her purse. The whole thing couldn't have taken more than a few seconds. The guy was only able to take a total of 3 steps with the purse before being completely knocked out by the beer bottle to the back of his head. All the onlookers stared in shock while Anna walked over to the guy, picked up the purse and brought it over to the old lady. _

_"Here you go. You really need to be careful walking around with a nice purse like this," she said handing the purse to the smiling elderly._

_"Thank you dearly. I typically don't carry something so flashy, but it was a present from my son. What's your name child?"_

_"My names's An..." Her stomach growled at that moment, interrupting her introduction. Her face turned a shade of red as she instinctedly rested her hand on her stomach. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in a few days."_

_"Oh dear, let me take you to get some dinner as a thank you for your help," the lady insisted._

_Anna's usually not one to take charity, but given what happened, she felt it was well deserved. She nodded, to which the lady seemed pleased with. "What do you want to do with him?" Anne motioned to the still unconscious guy. _

_"Leave him to the police," she waved her hand. _

_They entered one of the fanciest restaurant Anna had set foot in. The hostess eyed her up and down with a frown before noticing the old lady. Her face lit up instantly as she quickly greeted her. _

_"Lady Asakura, we're so glad to have you." The girl greeted cheerfully. "Let me show you to your usual table."_

_"Thank you, dear. It will be for two tonight," the lady smiled back at the girl._

_"I see..." The hostess respond uneasily. "Right this way." she directed. _

_Anna noticed several eyes were on her as they were being lead to their table. "They're probably not use to seeing someone like me in a place like this." Anna said and looked at her clothing. Her jeans were distressed and torn at the knees and her top was a plain black turtleneck. _

_"Pay no attention to them," Lady Asakura dismissed as they finally seated. She went ahead and ordered for both of them. Anna figured as hungry as she was, it didn't matter what the lady ordered. "Now tell me about yourself." Her eyes were completely focus on Anna now. _

_Anna wasn't sure if she should tell the lady the truth since she was underage and have ran away from her foster parent's home. She really did not want to have to go back there. She opened her mouth and intended to lie, but stopped herself after seeing how sincere the lady's eyes were. "My name is Anna. I'm actually homeless."_

_A worried expression appeared on the lady's face. "Why are you homeless, dear? What happened to your family?"_

_"I was...actually abandoned as a child," Anna responded sadly, starring at the table, her finger started tracing a circle by the small plate in front of her. "I was living with my foster parent, but my foster dad tried to beat me after he had a fight with his wife and she left. I guess I was the only one around for him to beat at the time."_

_"My dear, that's horrible," the lady placed her hand on top of the startled blonde girl. "Since you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you come stay with me. "_

_Anna was dumbfounded. Who would ask someone they just met to live with them? "I can't possibly ask you to do that," Anna pulled back her hand. Although deep down she wouldn't mind it. even if she had to help the lady out around the house, she would have a place to sleep and food to eat._

_"Nonsense!" The lady responded sternly, surprising Anna. "You're not the one asking, I am. In fact I insist on it." Anna study her face for a moment. For some reason, she trusted her. Her expression slowly soften and she merely nodded in acceptance. "Good, now eat."_

_Some of the appetizers arrived then and Anna couldn't remember when she had a better meal._

-x-

A knock on the door brought Anna back to the present.

"Anna, are you ready?" A familiar voice asked from behind the door.

"Yes, coming." She opened the door to meet a face brighten with a contagious smile. Seeing his smile made her involuntary smile back. She took a step back and studied him for a bit. He was much taller than her, with a lean thin frame. His hair was a nice medium brown that ended right above his shoulder. He was very handsome in very sense of the word. Seeing him dressed semi formally in a button up shirt and a blazer made Anna want to just stare at him for a bit longer.

"What? Do I look funny? Should I go change?" He started to look at his arms and legs to see if there might have been something on it.

"No, it's just I'm not used to seeing you all dressed up. You look handsome, Yoh."

The guy blush at her compliment and gave a light chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh well you did pick the outfit." Yoh continued to smile as Anna turned around and walked back to get her cap and gown that laid on her bed. His eyes followed her every move as if memorized. There was a certain gracefulness to her movement. Her golden waist length hair bounced left to right as she walked and Yoh noticed for the first time just how tight and form hugging her black dress was. He was use to seeing her in a more flowing dress, but what she had on at that moment revealed every just about every curved if her body.

"Are you staring at me, Yoh?" The blonde turned her head ever so slightly that all he could see was a glint of her right eye. Yoh took a step back a little nervous.

"Oh, I didn't mean to. I was just uh…um" the guy stammered. Anna smirked slightly, grabbed her cap and gown and walked back towards the still blushing Yoh. Another figure appeared beside him just as she reached the door. Aside from the length of their hair and a certain air of complete arrogance emitting from the older of the pair, the two were identical.

"Well, well aren't you a sight," he commented. Anna didn't know what to make of his statement. From the first moment she stepped into the house, he already told her just how unworthy she was to be there. She still remembered how much he protested when Kino brought her home announcing she would be adopting Anna into the family.

-x-

_"__No way, where did you dig her up from grandmother?" _

_Anna's hand clenched into a fist. "Why that asshole," she thought to herself._

_"__Hao, that's pretty rude," the other boy, clearly his twin tried to calm the other one down. _

_"__This is my decision, Hao. You have no say in this," Kino gave Hao a stern look, but he refused to back down._

_"How could you soil our family name with such a lowly person. The only suitable place for her is but a lowly servant at best," the boy continued. That did it. Anna slowly walked towards him, causing him to stopped and stared at her with a confused expression. Her icy eyes alone caused chills to run down his spine. Sensing danger, his brother backed away slowly. Hao opened his mouth to say something but Anna's hand swung so quickly that he did not have chance. Her hand landed hard across his face and Hao was on the ground before he knew what hit him._

_"__Well, I guess I'm going back to being homeless," she thought. "Any second now," she was expecting them to kick her out of the house, maybe even call the police on her. Anna stood above the boy on the ground, daring him to say another word with her eyes. He only managed to stare back at her with complete shock on his face, unable to speak. Oh how she wanted to smack him on the other side of his face as well. Then some something unexpected happened. They weren't kicking her out, rather they were laughing, Kino's laugher being the loudest._

_"__Oh my. I think we've found someone who's finally able to shut this grandson of mine up." Kino walked up to them. Anna stared at the old lady, puzzled by her words. "Yoh, why don't you show Anna to her room. Use the guest room next to yours."_

_"__Ok!" The other boy almost ran to her and grabbed her hand before she could react. Anna walked quickly after him, her head swimming with the words Kino just said. _

_"__Her room…My room." she thought. The boy looked back and gave her a smile. It was the warmest and most sincere smile anyone had ever given her. "That was so awesome," he simply said and turned forward again to take her to the guest room, that soon became her room. It was a place she was finally able to call home._

-x-

"Hao," she said, merely acknowledging his presence. She walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes. Their eyes were locked and they stared at each other, either one refusing to back down.

"Um…are you guys going to stare at each other all morning," Yoh asked, looking back and forth between Hao and Anna.

"I just came by to tell you grandmother wanted us all for breakfast." He finally broke his gaze from Anna to walk towards the dining room. "Although," he looked back gaining both Yoh and Anna's attention. "I wouldn't mind staring at you all morning. Especially in that dress." Hao winked at Anna and continued on his way.

Anna rolled her eyes. "He's really testing me." She narrowed her eyes as Hao turned around the corner.

"Oh come on. I think he really likes you." Yoh's comment made her want to gag.

"That's disgusting," she looked at him, anger in her voice. "I don't need you to be playing match maker for me and your arrogant brother. He already has a collection of willing girls to choose from." Anna had no idea why was felt a rushed of anger. Yoh's comment sounded like he was trying to push her towards his brother. Why would he want to do that, she hate Hao's gusts. She has never made that a mystery to anyone since she became part of the family. Yoh chuckled lightheartedly and smiled at her. She loved his smile. It always made her want to smile back and she almost did, until she realized she was suppose to be mad at him.

"You're right, he does have a lot of girls. I think we should go. Grandmother Kino's probably waiting for us." Anna nodded and they walked towards the dining room together. It was at that very moment that Anna finally remembered Kino said she had something important to talk to her about. She didn't tell her what it was about. The only hint she gave was it would change her life forever. That was the reason why Anna couldn't sleep last night.

"Wonder what she wants to talk about." Anna thought to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: thanks Rumia for the review and critique and you're absolutely right about Kino. It has been awhile since I watched the anime or read the book. Anyway hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

- xxx -

Breakfast couldn't have ended quickly enough for Anna. She simply did not have an appetite for anything that morning. It certainly did not help that everytime she looked up, Hao's eyes were always fixed on her along with a knowing smirk on his face.

"He knows what the talk is about", Anna thought to herself as she followed Kino to the older lady's home office in silence. Her mind started to go through all the possibilities but the most prominent one was that maybe Hao was finally going to get what he wanted. That after all these years, he finally managed to convince Kino to throw her out. Since she will be graduating that day, Kino no longer felt obligated to take care of her. The possibility alone made her stomach twisted in pain.

"Close the door behind you." Kino instructed. The blonde girl did as told without a word. Her hand lingered on the door knob for a second before she took a deep breath and turned to face Kino. Kino, the one person she had that came the closest to being her mother. Although the old lady was strict, especially when it came to her education, Anna never once doubt Kino truly cared about her and only wanted her to succeed in life. Because of this, she never once complained about having to stay up late or sacrificing her weekends to make sure she was not only the best in class, but also the best in school.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Anna asked, deciding she was ready for whatever it was.

Kino looked at Anna with a serious look on her face. After a few moments, she walked around her desk and sat on the chair. "Before I talk about that, let me just tell you how proud I am of you and all you have accomplished. I know I have been very hard on you concerning school, and there is a very good reason why. That brings us to what I wanted to talk to you about."

Anna nodded and mentally prepared herself for what's to come.

"As you know," Kino continued. "Keiko and Mikihisa are both in America managing the Asakura resort there leaving Yohmei and I to take care of the resort here."

Anna continued to nod, a bit confused since now she had no idea where this talk was going. Throughout the time she had been living in the Asakura mansion, Keiko and Mikihisa had visited several times, but they were all extremely short visits. The longest was probably a 3 day weekend. Anna did go visit them once with the twins, since Kino forced her to take a 2 week vacation during summer break. But even then, Anna only saw them the night they landed at dinner and once again when they bid them goodbye before she was heading back. Anna often wondered how Hao and Yoh felt about having parents, yet they barely get to see them.

"We're both very tired," Kino's voice brought Anna back. "We feel it is time for us to retire and let the younger generation breath some new life into our traditional Japanese resort, and we can finally relax."

Now Anna was completely lost. Why was Kino telling her this? Surely she's not thinking of having Anna take over management.

"You see, this resort has been ran by the Asakura family for generations. I was brought in to this prestigious family and became Yohmei's wife because they feel I would help the resort continue to be prosperous based on my success and experience in my younger days."

With Kino's last statement, Anna immediately knew where this was going. Kino wants her to be an Asakura bride. So all that time, pushing her to be the best and instructing her to go to business school, it was all for this. To groom her into the bride they want for the Asakura heir. Anna clenched her fist, not realizing her nails were digging into her hand. She wanted to be angry but how could she be? They never once forced her to do anything. Yes, Kino pushed her but at any point in time, she could have walked away. They gave her a home, food, and even…love. An image of Yoh's smiling face flashed across her mind. "Could it be?" The blonde became hopeful.

"I need to ask something of you, Anna." Kino stood up again and walked over to Anna. "With us retiring, we need a new Asakura to take over business here in Japan. However, it is our tradition that whenever a new Asakura takes over, they must also be married and start a family. This rule was made in case we do not have a male heir, such as the case of Keiko and Mikihisa. Mikihsa had to take on the name of Asakura so that our name and blood line may continue. I have come to think of you as part of the family since the day I brought you here." Kino took Anna's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and Anna returned the same gesture.

"And I have always been grateful for everything you have given me," Anna spoke for the first time since she entered the room. "You are the only family I know."

Kino's smile widen. "I trust you know where I was going with this." Anna nodded, she blushed involuntary. "And you have no objection?"

"No, I will do as you wish." Anna assured.

"Good, at your graduation party tonight, I would like to also make the announcement of your engagement to Hao."

"Hao?" The name slipped out of Anna's mouth before she realized it. Throughout this whole thing, it never occurred to her that Kino was referring to Hao. _No…what do I do? There's just no way Hao would agree to this._ She tried to tell herself, searching for a way out without being the person to say no to Kino. And honestly, she doesn't think she would be able to deny the old lady of anything. _He'll probably probably just laugh if Kino brought up this to him and I'll be off the hook._

"Yes, we initially thought that philandering grandson of ours would object. But to our surprise, when we told him he needed to get married before taking over the business, Hao stated that he would only get married if his bride was you."

The word _you_ echoed in Anna's headed. _This can't be true? _

"I thought he hates" Anna blurted out without thinking. Kino looked at Anna with a curious expression for a moment.

"Oh my dear, I hope you're not still thinking about what he said when you first moved in to the house. He was still young, and immature at the time. However over the years I have noticed he has been taking quite an interest in you. Surely you've noticed it."

Hearing those words only had Anna felt queazy. It was true that the past few years, Hao would come ask her what she was doing or where she was going. Anna took all of that as him wanting to butt into her business or simply to annoy her. But him actually being interested in her, that never once crossed her mind.

"What's wrong?" Kino asked seeing the conflicted look on Anna's face. "Have you changed your mind already?"

Anna wanted to yell out _yes! _She doesn't want to be with someone who once insulted her. Someone who considered her only suitable as a servant. _Why is this happening to me?_

"Anna?"

The blonde looked at Kino in the eyes. "Is this want you really want?" She asked in an almost monotone voice, even though she already knew the answer.

"That is my wish."

"Then, ok. Excuse me, I have to get something from my room before heading to the graduation ceremony." Kino nodded and Anna left the room to look for her new fiancé.

-x-

"What did you do?" Anna found Hao standing by the window in the study room and walked up to him. He stood still his eye following her every moment.

"Oh my lovely fiancé, I've been waiting for you," he smirked at her. Anna stopped right in front of him, her face twisted in anger. Somehow this amuses him.

"You need to go tell Kino you didn't mean what you said. That you were just joking to mess with me." Anna demanded.

"And why would I do that?" He countered acting oblivious to her anger.

"Because she thinks you're serious and intends to really have us marry each other." Anna was getting louder now and the way he was acting was infuriating her.

"Of course she does, because I am serious." Hao brought his face slowly down to her's, stopping merely inches away. "And just do you know, I don't believe in all that being celibate before marriage mess."

Anna's body shivered at the repulsive thought. "You said I'm not good enough for this family." She challenged. There was no way for him to deny what he said.

"I realized I might have said some hurtful things to you in the past," He eased back again much to Anna's relief. "But over the years, you've clearly proven yourself worthy. Not only did you graduated first in class in high school, but now you're also graduating from one of the best university in Japan."

Anna grew angrier with every word that came out of his mouth. "You can't possibly think I did any of it for you. You're clearly delusional if you thought that."

"Come on, Anna." Hao was moving closer to to her again. Normally, Anna never backed away from anyone or anything, but she really did not want Hao to get that close to her again so she took a step back. Noticing her movement, Hao stopped and smiled. "You can't deny the heat between us."

"You mean the hate," Anna correctly him without hesitation.

"I know why you backed away," he continued as if he didn't hear what she just said. "You were afraid your passion would take over, and then you could no longer deny your desire for me."

Anna laughed, causing Hao to give her an angry glare. "You clearly misunderstood something. I have never once desired you."

"That's a lie." Hao's smirk was gone now, his ego clearly bruised.

"I don't care for you," Anna said slowly as she looked him in the eyes.

Hao's eyebrows furrow as he looked at her face. His face slowly returned to normal and his smile found it's way back to his face. "Fine, lets make a wager."

"Wager?"

"We stay engaged for a month and do things that normal engaged couples do. Within that month, if I can't get you to say 'I love you' to me, then I will tell grandmother to call off the wedding. And if I can, well then we both win in that situation wouldn't we?" He winked at her.

"And why would I agree to that?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Then you have to be the one to go tell her to don't want to go through with the wedding." He got her there. Hao knew Anna would not be able to say 'no' to Kino. He also knew Anna doesn't love him. He still wasn't sure if he really loved her. One thing he was sure of however, she was the only girl that has held his interest for the longest time.

Being from a wealthy prominent family, girls regularly threw themselves at him. He started dating at the young age of fourteen and never once has he been with a girl for longer than a month. Hao grew bored of them easily because none of them gave him a challenge. Anna on the other hand, every time she looks at him, it was either out of annoyance or anger. He couldn't explain it, but it excited him. There was no denying she was a very pretty girl. He had been with better looking girls, but none of them had her presence.

Hao still remembered the time he threw a pool party, having mostly models and other beautiful socialites over. All the girls were in their skimpy bikinis, any guy would be envious. But then, as soon as Anna walked out in her normal black dress to sit on the patio and study, Hao found it hard to tear his eyes off her. He figured even if this wasn't love, it was probably the closest he was going to get to it.

"Fine." Anna finally agreed.

"Good, shall we shake on it?" Hao extended his hand out waiting for her hand. She hesitated at first, but finally shook his hand. With a swift move, he pulled her hand up her hand and tried to kiss it, but Anna yanked it away in time.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded angrily.

"Remember, I said we stay engaged and do things engaged couples normally do."

_NO! _Anna just realized the full extend of what she had agreed to. _What have I done? _Anna stood still as Hao closed in and landed a light kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was nothing but a haze for Anna. Although aware that she was walking across the stage physically during her graduation ceremony, her body moved like it was on auto-pilot. If anyone had spoken to her, she did not remember any of it. Even at that moment, Anna was sitting at a table surrounded by familiar faces, yet everything felt surreal. To her left was Kino and Yohmei, and Hao sat closedly to her right. Keiko and Mikihisa were also there, much to Anna's surprise. Both were happy and seemed to be filled with laughter as they conversed with another familiar faced couple. There was one face that was missing at the table much to her relief. Anna had been trying to avoid him all day.

She glanced over to a table not too far away. Yoh sat there surrounded by his friends. She noticed Horohoro, Ryu, Lyserg and even Ren were present. Mantas, Yoh's best friend whom she referred to as Shrimp since the first time she met him, sat next to him. Tamao, another orphan Mikihisa adopted awhile back when he was on a rock climbing vacation, sit to the other other side of Yoh. Anna figured it was probably before he got really busy with managing the resort because she really couldn't picture Mikihisa out enjoying himself doing anything other than work. She noticed Tamao leaned in closer to Yoh and whispered something to him. She didn't really have the right to, but Anna couldn't help but felt annoyed at the simple display of closeness.

_They are friends after all...I guess_. Ann told herself.

- x -

"So why aren't you sitting at the family table?" Tamao leaned in to whisper to Yoh.

"Oh, grandmother asked me not to," He shrugged. "She said to leave the table for their important friends.

"But both Hao and Anna are sitting there," Manta interjected. "Also." His half sized friend leaned in closer to whisper in a voice so soft to make sure nobody else could hear, "Did you finally ask Anna out?"

"Oh, no I didn't get a chance to." Yoh looked down at the table with an expression rarely seen on his face. He didn't know why but it seemed Anna had been avoiding him since she went to talk to Kino after breakfast that morning. They made eye contact once when he handed her a bouquet of flowers after the graduation ceremony but she only utter thanks and walked away before he could say a word.

Something was wrong and it bothered him that she didn't tell him why. Whether she was upset, excited or even scared, Anna would seek him out to share it with him. Most of the time, he didn't have to do or say anything. Just him being there and listening to her somehow made her feel better. That was how it had always been between them as far as he could remember. Anna's smiles are rare but there had been times that she would laugh and smile. It truly gave him the greatest feeling in the world.

"Friends and family," Kino stood up and spoke into a microphone. All the chatter and laughter quiet down and everyone's attention turned to her. "Thank you for being here to help us celebrate this wonderful occasion. We are very proud of Anna and all of her accomplishments. However, we actually have an important announcement tonight as well."

Yoh sat up in his seat and looked between his grandmother and Anna. He had a feeling the important announcement had to do with Anna, and most likely the reason why she had been avoiding him.

"Yes," Yohmei stood up and walked over to Kino. "Kino and I have decided the time has come for us to finally retire." Some whispers started up all around the room.

"Did you know about this, Yoh?" Manta asked, nudging his friend.

"Hmm...Grandpa did ask me if I wanted to start working at the resort so I could beginning training to take over with Hao when the time comes," He replied.

"Really? I didn't know you started working at the resort." Tamao chimed in.

"Well I didn't." He laughed sheepishly. "I told him I didn't want to work at a boring resort office and be busy all the time like my parents. I rather live the simple life and actually have time to enjoy it."

"Wow, so you're willing to give up all the money?" Manta looked at his friend as if in awe. Yoh had been his best friend since the brunette helped him out against the notorious "Wooden Sword" Ryu and his gang. He didn't know how but hidden behind his laid back appearance, Yoh's fist was quite deadly. Funny enough Ryu became good friends with both of them not long afterwards.

"Well hopefully, they will give me some of the money cause I really don't want to work hard." Yoh replied, half seriously.

"What?!" Manta yelled a bit too loudly and was met with multiple shushing.

"It is our pleasure to announce that our grandson, Hao, is now engaged to be married in 6 months." Hao stood up, And the whispers were getting louder. You can even hear a few distinct sobs coming from various spots thoughout the room. Yoh was also surprise by the announcement himself. "Let me just say, that I could not be happier to with his choice. In fact, to us, she is already part of the family. Please help us congratulate our grandson and his bride to be, Anna.

A collective gasp resounded in the room, especially Manta. He was always the overly expressive one. After the initial shock died down, people started to clap. Hao took Anna's hand stood by Kino and Yohmei, talking to various people who approached and congratulated them.

"Hao and Anna engaged." Manta said quietly to himself. "How did this happen, Yoh?" He turned around to find his friend's chair empty. "Yoh?"

Everyone at the table also looked at the empty chair. Tamao turned to Manta with an expression of concern on her face. They both knew how Yoh felt about Anna. The way he looked at her, there was no denying how much he cares for her. Yoh told Manta how he had planned on finally asking Anna out after her graduation. He knew school was important to her and did not want to distrupt her studies. Now it looked like it was too late for their friend.

- x-

He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there, but it didn't matter to him. The moon was especially bright that night. He wished he could just lie there and listen to his music until the sunrise.

"I knew you would be here." He heard someone said faintly. Cracking open an eye, a beautiful blonde appeared before him. The outline of her hair against the moonlight made it look like it was glowing. She truly looked like an angel right then. The girl who had been avoiding him all day was now right in front of him. She leaned in closer, her face inches from his. "Can you hear me?"

He smiled at her and finally opened both eyes. "Yes, I can hear you." He rose up slowly, closing the gap between their faces, but she moved back before they made contact. Yoh sat up and took off his headphones. "You're finally talking to me?"

Anna looked upset for a moment at his comment before getting up to leave but Yoh's grabbed her hand to stopped her.

"Don't leave," he said, sounding more like a plea than a request. She hesitated for a moment, be decided to stay. Anna walked over to sit behind Yoh and leaned her back against his. The silence between them grew but both didn't mind just sitting there close to each other.

"I just didn't know what to say." She finally spoke. "That's why I tried to avoid you."

"Now I know why..." He voice trailed off.

"It's just not fair," an angry tone appeared in her voice. "It's all that stupid brother of your's fault. He just wanted to make me angry so he told Kino he wanted to marry me."

"I don't think that's the only reason why, Anna." He said. It was hard for him to admit it, but he knew Hao also cared deeply for Anna. Although it was in his own strange way, Yoh could tell how his brother felt. "You know he really cares for you."

"Don't even joke about that with me right now." She was still angry, now a bit of the anger was now directed at him.

"But you should know it's true. I know he likes to get a rise out of you sometimes, but..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Anna stood up and started yelling at him. Yoh got up also to see tears flowing down her face.

"Why are you pushing me towards him? I don't want him! I don't want any of it!" She continued to cry and it broke his heart to see her so unhappy. Unable to control himself any longer, Yoh's arms slowly wrapped around the shaking blonde in front of him and pulled her in. She resisted at first but his arms continued to pulled her closer and closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other so tight there was no visible gap between them. Anna's body stopped fighting as her shaking slowed down until it completely stopped. She brought her arms up to wrap them around him and buried her face in his chest. This was the closest they have ever been to each her and she never wanted to let go. She could feel his heartbeat against her ear, and the steady beat calmed her.

"Don't cry Anna," he said softly in a calm voice. "Just tell me what you want. I promise, I'll do anything I to make you happy."

Anna didn't even have to think about it. She knew, for a long time now, there was only one thing that she wanted.

"I want you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!

- XXX -

That was it. The words he needed to hear. The confirmation he sought before he could really give into his own needs. He pulled back slightly to face her and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back again to see her reaction. He could taste her salty tears on his lips. Cupping her face with his hands, Yoh watched her expression showed the initial shock of the kiss slowly melted away and turned to a slight smile that both warmed and excited his body. He swiped his thumbs to wipe the tears off her smooth radiant face and went in for another. This one far from soft but filled with hunger. She returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as their hands roamed over each other's back. Yoh's hands glided down from her back to her lower waist where it lingered for a moment before continuing down south. His hands rested on her curvy bottom which he squeezed and pulled in even closer as his kiss became more forceful.

Anna mourned involuntary both from his aggressiveness and the feel of his whole body pressed tightly against her's. This was a Yoh she had never seen before, filled with passion, filled with need, and she want more of him. They finally break for air, resting their foreheads against each other. The two looked into each other eyes and smiled, unable to contain how happy they were. After catching their breath, they laid down on the grass and stared at the evening sky.

Anna's heart finally slowed down to a normal rate. She still couldn't believe the person who just kissed her with so much passion was Yoh. The Yoh she had always seen as just simple, carefree, and genuine. That's what she had always loved about him. But this other side of him, while strange, Anna couldn't help but hope she would see more of.

"Let's just leave." His voice brought her back.

"Leave? It's so late. Besides, Kino asked me to see her early in the morning. I suppose that would be a good time to tell her..." Her voice trailed off as she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. What would she tell Kino exactly?

"No I mean leave this place, and go live somewhere else. Just the two of us." Yoh remained lying in the grass but his eyes shifted from gazing at the night sky to Anna. She stared back at him, confused at first but finally processed his words.

"Why would we do that? Go where?" Anna was starting to get annoyed. This was not leading to where she was expecting.

"That's the thing! We can go anywhere we want!" Yoh sat up, took her hands and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She shook his hands away and stood up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about the resort? Kino and Yohmei are retiring, they expect us to take over for them."

"I had never planned on staying here forever. I definitely never planned on working here." His voice was serious to match his face at that moment. Another side Anna rarely sees, but this one she does not like.

"I don't understand. Your grandparents may be strict with all of us but they..."

"It has nothing to do with them." Yoh interrupted before she could finish. Anna stopped and waited for him to continue, still not sure what the problem was. "After my parents took over running the resort in America, we were lucky to see them more than a handful of times a year." Anna's heart sank as soon as she heard those words. She always wondered how he felt about not having his parents around. Well this was it. And she doesn't fault him for feeling that way. To have parents yet never really able to see nor spend time with them. In fact, any interaction she saw between them in the past were cold and distant.

"I can't even remember when was the last time we did anything memorable as a family. Every minute of everyday of their lives are on a schedule. Same goes to my grandparents. That's not a way to live. Certainly not the way I want to live."

Anna was speechless. She had no idea he felt that way. Now facing each other, this was the first time Anna realized they probably want very different things in life. She studied hard at school with the expectation of working at the resort while Yoh slacked off and didn't want any responsibilities. It finally dawned on her that they never actually talked about the future. Where did they see themselves years from now. Apparently their future does not line up with each other, and it pained her to realized she may have to choose. She loves Yoh, this she was certain if. But how can she deny her potential? How can she throw away everything she worked so hard for over the years? And what about Kino? How can she abandon her when Anna owed her for everything she has and and had accomplished over the years.

"We can be happy, Anna." Yoh took her hands and squeezed them gently, his voice back to the pleasant tone he usually carried. "We can find a small place, maybe by a lake and just live the simple life without having to worry about meetings and keeping up appearance."

"You only have a romantic idea of what you want but you haven't actually thought it through. Even if you have thought it through, that is not where I see myself." Her voice was calm, and almost cold. "I just have one question left on this matter. Have you already made up your mind about leaving?"

He hesitated, knowing what Anna wanted to hear but in the end he couldn't bring himself to lie. "I don't think I can be happy here if I have to live my life like my parents."

"Then I have nothing else to say." Anna pulled her hands away abruptly and walked off with Yoh unable to form any words to bring her back. She couldn't believe how everything had changed all within the hour. Moments ago, their lips were locked with a passion she had never experienced. Now She couldn't decide what she was feeling. It was a mixture of anger and disappointment... and aching. Her heart ached with every step, the more distance she put between them.

Finally reaching her room, Anna didn't even have the energy to turn on the lights. She navigated through her room from memory with ease and threw herself on the bed. Anna landed on something and jumped up with a yelp upon contact. Whoever she landed on cried out as well. Quickly stumbling over to the door and switching on the lights, the blonde couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hao sat up in the middle of the bed under the crimson red blanket, completely bare from the waist up. It seemed her horrible night hasn't ended just yet.

"That really hurts" Hao spoke as he rubbed his smooth chest. "You landed right on my chest, could probably bruise up from this." He continued, acting completely oblivious to the fuming blonde who couldn't help stop starring with her lips slightly parted in disbelief.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been sleeping in my room, and on my bed." She said slowly trying to keep her composure.

"Well I got lonely, and I wanted to give you a nice surprise." He motioned with his hands indicating he was the surprise. A vase came flying right at his face right at that moment, but Hao dodged it with ease as if he saw it coming a mile away. The vase hit the wall with a loud crash and broken pieces scattered all over the bed but somehow they all managed to miss the brunette who continued to sit in bed unphased. The water from the vase also splashed all over the bed leaving visible wet spots.

"Love, your bed's a mess. I guess we have no choice but to migrate over to my room instead." He shrugged nonchalantly which only served to infuriate Anna even more.

"I don't know what you're high on, but there's no way in hell..."

The door swung open right then revealing Kino and Yohmei right behind her, much to Anna's dismay. Anna backed away to stand by Hao, hoping he would be able to come up with a good explaination for the embarrassing scene because she certainly couldn't think of anything.

"What happened, Yohmei and I heard the sound of glass breaking." They both stepped in slightly to examine the room, finding Hao still in the same position with a smile on his face.

"Oh we just had a small accident. Anna got a bit excited. But don't worry, we'll try to be more careful next time." Anna gave him the death stare. She wanted to strangle him on the spot.

Kino narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to Anna. She could feel her face turning red and let out a small sigh of relief when Kino looked back over at her grandson. "You younger generation always rushed into these sort of things. But I do feel a bit better to know you seem to be ok about the arranged marriage. Here I was, concerned that you two may not get along. Both of you come see me in the morning." Kino turned around to leave.

"You kids just try to keep it down ok?" Yohmei added with a wink to Hao before turning around to leave after Kino.

_That's disgusting!_ Anna thought.

"Well you heard what they sa..." Hao started as soon as the door shut closed but couldn't finished the sentence before something knocked him unconscious.

Anna stood over his body contemplating what to do with it. The lump on his forehead where the wooden jewlery box hit him was growing by the second. She did not want him in her room for the night, that's for sure. There's no way she could ask anyone to help take him away for they will report to Kino about it. Anna let out a sigh of annoyance when she realized there's only one thing she could do. With a swift move, she grab the blanket and threw it off the stilled body. She was completely unprepared to face what was revealed to her.

Well sculpted and smooth, his radiant bare body seemed to almost glow. His features were refined, there was no denying his unbelievably good looks. Even if he didn't have the wealth of being an Asakura heir, his looks and charm alone could have brought any girl under his spell. Even Anna was finding it hard to not stare. She had seen him shirtless multiple times usually when he's hanging out by the pool. But this was the first time he was completely bare and also the first time she is noticing every single physical feature of him.

Her mind soon wandered off to Yoh, his identical twin. Just how identical are they, she wondered. Her face started to heat up. This was the closest she has ever been to a naked man. She quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him once again. It took a bit of effort but Anna managed to roll his body still wrapped in the blanket out the hallway and finally in to the courtyard. A loud thunder rumbled above, announcing the incoming rain. The smirk appeared on her lips as she turned around to head back to her room. Anna was sure he wouldn't try something like that again.

- XXX -

_Hao's eyes were glued to blonde in front of him as she walked slowly towards him, her eyes looking right into his. Her bold red two piece bikini barely covering her petite frame. She reached the pool and stopped for a second before diving effortlessly into the pool. She finally resurfaced right in front of him, their faces merely inches apart. His heart started racing as the gap between them was closing. But then, just before their lips connect, Hao felt something grab on to his leg and began to pull him down. He tried to call out to Anna for help, but she drifted away, far beyond his reach. Hao was drowning and no one could help him._

Hao woke up coughing up water. He looked around the familiar surrounding to realize he had been dreaming. The cold rain pouring down on him wasn't enough to distract the pain coming from his forehead. He already guessed what probably happened. Hao wanted to be angry yet, somehow he couldn't bring himself to. Crazy as it may seem, he actually admired her more to somehow manage to get herself out of the situation they were in.

"Master Hao! What are you doing out in the rain?!" One of the servant yelled running over to help him up.

"I must have been sleep walking." Hao simply said as if it was a natural thing. He sneezed and the servant's eyes widen in concern.

"Let's get you back inside and dry up before you catch a cold." Hao did as told without a fuss. He was too excited about coming up with something to get even with his fiancé over this whole ordeal. The possibilities was endless.


End file.
